C is for Cookie
by MajinCammy
Summary: Arizona and Sofia make cookies for Callie.  Written for the Eat Your Heart Out Event at the LJ community.


Title: C is for Cookie  
>Pairing: CallieArizona + Sofia  
>Rating: PG<br>Summary: Arizona and Sofia make cookies for Callie.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Written for the _**Eat Your Heart Out Event**_. I wanted to write something overly sweet and cute for this event and this is what I came up with. It's not beta'd, since Drea has left me lost and alone (she's probably out there partying, since she's been a study whore all week), so this will even be a surprise for her! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy and please comment! Thank you. :D

Arizona was humming to herself as she set up the ingredients to make gingerbread man cookies on the counter. Callie wasn't feeling well this morning when she woke up and got ready for work. Arizona could hear the congestion in her wife's cough and saw the cold wreaking havoc on her poor wife's system through the tired, puffy red eyes that looked at her accompanied with a pout. She whined about having to go and double check post ops and see to the pit for a couple of hours, especially since she knew she wouldn't be seeing the inside of an OR with this cold. She pouted even more when Sofia wouldn't give her a hug goodbye, because, "_Mommy says the icky germs can jump on me from you!_" Yeah, Arizona was not going to hear the end of that for a while.

"Mommy, I bwoughted the stool," says Sofia as she waddles with the small two step stool that she's permitted to use in the kitchen to help her mommies cook.

"You brought the stool, Sweetie, and what a good job you did!" Arizona smiled as she watched Sofia climb the steps to stand next to her at the island counter. Spread out on the counter were several cookie sheets and all the ingredients to make gingerbread cookies, all in the shapes of men and women. This was Sofia's idea. Seeing her Mama leave that morning looking tired, sick and sad made Sofia want to help make her Mama feel better. With Christmas coming soon, Sofia remembered that her Mama loved gingerbread cookies, so she suggested to her Mommy that they make cookies for when Mama comes home. Arizona was quick to oblige and praise her daughter for being so thoughtful.

"Alright, Mommy is going to do the hard part, mixing all the stuff together, and then we can both do the fun part and make all the shapes. Then we bake them up and let them cool. Once they're cool, we can use all of Mama's neat icing tools to make them super pretty! Yay!" Arizona was actually kind of excited to use Callie's special icing tools, she just hoped Callie wouldn't get mad. She's oddly protective of kitchen utensils.

"Yay! Gonna be fun, Mommy." Sofia grinned her five year old grin at Arizona, one tooth missing on the top right side of her mouth. "Me can't wait for Mama to sees!"

"You mean, 'I can't wait for Mama to see', baby girl." Arizona corrected while she worked on mixing all the ingredients.

"Me either, Mommy!" Sofia pounded her little hands against the counter. Arizona laughed and shook her head. "We need to make the cookies extra specials for Mama," Sofia said softly as Arizona pulled her over to wash their hands. Once washed, she dropped a handful of dough on the clean counter for Sofia to shape and dropped some for herself as well.

"How can we do that, Sof?" Arizona asked absently as she tried to make the dough into shapes of men and women. She glanced over and saw that Sofia was doing the same, only her man was standing like a stickman, straight up and down, except one leg was sticking out and it looked a little bigger than the rest of its body. "Sof, what are you doing?"

"He's in twaction, Mommy."

Arizona stared at Sofia dumbfounded. It took a moment for Arizona to process what Sofia meant and when it hit her, she almost fell over with laughter. She continued to watch Sofia while she made another cookie, only this was a gingerbread woman and she was missing her arm. "What happened to that one, Sof? She's missing an arm."

"I has the arm right here, Mommy!" Sofia made a little arm separate from the body. "When Mama eats her, she can use the icing to fix her arm! Mama the best bone doctor, she fixes gingerbread peoples too!"

"Wow, big girl, these really are super special cookies. I think your Mama is going to be so excited. Why don't we make some regular ones and paint skeletons on them, so your Mama can see all the bones?"

Sofia gasped loudly and her chubby little hands smacked against her cheeks, leaving dough there, "Mama! Good idea!"

They both said '_yay'_ while Arizona reached over with a damp washcloth and cleaned Sofia's face. The little girl scrunched her nose before turning her attention back to the cookie dough. The two continued to make out the shapes of the cookies. Several gingerbread people were in traction, others were missing limbs and then some were made normally and they would be painted with icing later, after they've been baked and cooled.

Arizona popped the cookies into the oven and set the timer. She wasn't going to forget like last time. Callie still reminds her almost any time she sets the oven and, although it's annoying, she knows it's better than the alternative; an apartment that couldn't be lived in for three days because of the smell of burnt whatever was everywhere. It wasn't that Arizona was a bad cook; she wasn't bad at all, though Callie felt she could cook circles around her. Neither could remember what Arizona was cooking, she had just had a hard day and forgot to set the timer and fell asleep. Nothing was on fire, but the food was ruined when Callie came home and the smell seemed to linger everywhere.

Arizona and Sofia flopped on the couch and turned the television on. A Dora the Explorer DVD was playing and Sofia was immediately enthralled. Arizona grabbed one of her medical journals and quickly flipped to an article she was reading yesterday to finish it. About five minutes later, Callie walked through the door. She sniffed the air and quickly yelled into the apartment, "I hope you remembered to set the timer!"

Arizona scoffed and ignored her.

"Mama!" Sofia yelled and jumped off the couch and ran to Callie. She suddenly stopped right in front of her and frowned. "You still has germies, Mama?"

Callie glared at the back of Arizona's head before turning to her five year old, "Mama took medicine, Sof, and now she needs a hug from the bestest Sofia in the world!"

"That's me!" She ran and jumped into Callie's waiting arms. They hugged tenderly and the Callie carried her over to the couch where Arizona was sitting. She dropped the girl on the couch and she quickly had her attention on the television again.

"You did set the timer, right?" Callie asked pointedly.

"Yes, Callie, the timer is set." Arizona said without glancing up at her.

"Hey, I just had to go in for four hours and do nothing, the least you can do is pretend to be happy to see me." Callie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I was happy to see you until you opened your mouth about the oven timer again." Arizona said, still with her eyes deep in her article.

"Oh, come on, Arizona, I really don't ever want to smell whatever that smell was ever again…"

"That was _one time_! And I was exhausted and trying to be nice and cook dinner for you!" Arizona pouted and finally looked up at Callie.

Callie sighed, "I know that, but the nose gets antsy anytime it sees you working the oven, babe."

"Hey, I make good smells too. Like the gingerbread patients. They smell good, right?" Arizona asked as she finally gave up on reading the article and dropped the journal back on the coffee table.

"Gingerbread patients?"

"Oh shoot, you got home to early, now I won't be able to play with the icing…" Arizona pouted.

"Oh no, you're not touching my expensive cake and cookie decorating set, Arizona. You're way to clumsy."

"You let me handle scalpels, cooking and our daughter, but I can't touch the decorating set?" Arizona did her best to look offended.

"Nope, I'll handle the decorating," Callie said matter-of-factly and she flopped down on the other side of Sofia.

"Mama, you has to make the skewetons then," Sofia said with her eyes still on the television.

"Skeletons?" Callie asked.

"Yes, your daughter had some interesting ideas regarding what kind of cookies to make to cheer you up." Just as Arizona finished saying that, the oven timer went off.

Arizona and Sofia looked at each other and exclaimed, "Yay!" Then they both jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Sometimes I think I have two kids…" Callie muttered as she followed them into the kitchen.

Arizona pulled the cookie sheets out and placed them on a cooling tray. "Be careful, Sof, these are hot."

"I know, Mommy." She said while she watched from the top step of her stool.

Callie raised a brow and looked bewildered between the cookies, her daughter and her wife. "What on earth happened to the cookies?"

"Gingaabwead paywents for Mama!" Sofia clapped.

"Gingerbread patients, Sof." Arizona corrected.

"Gingerbread patients?" Callie laughed and looked over the broken cookies.

"Yes, your daughter saw that you were feeling sad when you went to work this morning, so in honor of making you feel better and the fact Christmas is coming, she asked to make you some of your favorite cookies. When we got to decorating, she told me that you like fixing bones, so she wanted you to be able to fix your gingerbread people before you ate them." Arizona told the whole story with a small grin as they all looked over the funny looking cookies.

"Icing can be all diffwent colors, Mama, like the things you make for bwoken boneses." Sofia said with a big smiled.

"Broken bones. You mean like a cast, Sof?" Callie asked and watched as Sofia nodded. "Wow, you are such a big girl, thank you so much. I love my gingerbread patients and I can't wait to eat them!"

"Me either, Mama!" Sofia giggled as both her parents made their way to tickle her.

The cookies cooled and were iced, by Callie, of course. Arizona hummed softly while watching Sofia and Callie use icing to fix gingerbread limbs and to map out skeletal systems for some of the cookies that were lucky enough to have intact bodies. It warmed her heart to see Callie teaching their young daughter about bones through delicious cookies, despite the fact she was really too young for all this. Once the cookies were finished, Arizona cleaned up, since she wasn't allowed to help with the decorating. She then fished out three glasses of milk and joined her wife and daughter at the coffee table with the cookies. All three enjoyed munching on the cookies together, but for Callie, they were the best cookies she'd ever eaten.


End file.
